


O lásce a válce

by WinterCZ



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Korean War, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCZ/pseuds/WinterCZ
Summary: Autorčina poznámka: Tento slash na M.a.s.h. jsem chtěla napsat dávno. Nyní mám více času a spoustu nápadů na povídky. O lásce a válce jsem psala jako poctu Majuar, která vytvořila úžasné fanfikce na Charlese a Hawkeyho. Já Winchestera zbožňuji a když jsem narazila na její příběhy, opravdu mne potěšily. Doporučuji vám, aby jste si je přečetli!Povídka je psána z různých úhlů pohledů. Přístupnost od třinácti let jsem dala kvůli poslední části, která bude docela drsná (nebude se však jednat o sex) a nemyslím si, že by mohla být vhodná pro mladší čtenáře. Chtěla jsem do povídky také zakomponovat syrovost války, tak, jak to kdysi dělali tvůrci seriálu. Protože M.a.s.h. nebyl jen o vtípkách a žertících.V příběhu najdete různé narážky na mé oblíbené epizody. Jsem zvedavá, jestli někdo v jednotlivých kapitolách objeví všechny.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III, Father Mulcahy/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Začátek podzimu v severní Koreji patřil mezi nejnáročnější. Každou chvilku do 4077 přilétaly vrtulníky plné raněných mladých vojáků z fronty. Komunisté útočili jako šílení. Fronta postupovala rychle. I obyvatelé Mashe museli měnit stanoviště. V posledních měsících se stěhovali každou chvilku směrem na jih. Oblast, kterou komunisté zabrali, nebyla nijak malá. Plukovníka Pottera jejich aktivita značně znepokojovala. Ale nechtěl nic dát najevo. Nerad by své přátele vyděsil. Na velitelství se vážně mluvilo o tom, že by Severokorejci s Rusy a Číňany mohli znovu napadnout Soul. Tak jako v padesátém prvním.

Potter si dal za úkol udržet morálku svých lidí. Museli fungovat za každou cenu, i kdyby nad jejich hlavami lítaly rakety. Avšak tentokrát si ukousl až moc velké sousto. Navenek se choval sebejistě, ale uvnitř se třásl strachy jako malý kluk. Nechtěl o nikoho přijít. Dával by si to za vinu do konce života.

Možná proto dovolil Hawkeymu a Hunnicuttovi dělat drobné žertíky. Chápal je. Nejraději by se k nim přidal, ale musel si zachovat tvář. Některé věci považoval za opravdu legrační. Například když Charlesův deník doplnili o zajímavé kresby. Tenkrát se od srdce smál, když viděl, jak je major v hnědém županu honí kolem Bažiny a hlasitě nadává.

"Vy šašci! Vy zatracení mizerové! Kdo vám dovolil lézt do mých soukromých věcí?! Počkejte až se mi dostanete pod ruku...vy...vy..." Winchester se musel na chvíli zastavit, protože díky své nadváze sotva popadal dech. Opíral se o kolena, zatímco BJ s Hawkeyem čekali, až je zase začne honit.  
"Ale no tak Charlie, musíš uznat, že s naším uměním je tvůj deníček mnohem zajímavější. Předtím to byla taková nuda!" vysvětloval tmavovlasý doktor. Charles nikdy nepochopil, jak mohlo takové tele být tím nejlepším chirurgem, jakého kdy poznal. Některé věci pro něj zůstavaly záhadou. Ten člověk neměl úctu před ničím.  
"Jo! Ale musíme přiznat, že nás zaujal. Kdo je třeba ta tajemná H., kterou tak strašně miluješ?" zeptal se nevinně BJ. To už Charlesovy ruply nervy. Vyzul jednu kostkovanou papuč s bambulí a hodil jí na vysokého chirurga s blonďatými vlasy. Minul.  
"Těsně vedle. Co říkáš kamaráde, nezaplatíme mu kurzy střelby? Třeba tě příště trefí z méně jak dvou metrů," navrhl Hawkeye.  
"Báječné! Začneme se sbírkou hned zítra!" usmál se BJ.  
"TÁHNĚTE OBA K ČERTU!"  
"Jak si přeješ!" ušklíbl se Hawkeye. BJ mu nabídl rámě a jeho nejlepší přítel do něj vložil svoji ruku. S povznsenými výrazy se vydali na pooperační. Charles se postavil na jednu nohu a oprášil si z bosého chodila hlínu. Nazul si zahozenou papuč. Poté se obořil na hlouček sester, které celé představení s pobavením sledovaly.  
"Zábava skončila!" prsk major a vydal se stejným směrem, jako před chvílí jeho spolubydlící.

Potter se usmíval. Opravu by jej zajímalo, kdo byla jeho tajná láska. H...kdo z nich má jméno či přijímení začínající na toto písmeno? Margaret. Mohl by ji tajně milovat? Nebo je to třeba nějaká Japonka, kterou poznal na nedávné dovolené v Tokiu? Charles s jednou asiatkou už kdysi chodil. Stalo se to krátce po jeho příjezdu. Jenže zjistil, že je to největší rozhoďnožka v celé Koreji. Nikdy neměl na ženy štěstí.

"Volal jste mě, ó nejvyšší?" jeho myšlenky přerušil Klinger, který vtrhl do jeho kanceláře jako uragán. Měl na sobě modré krajkové šaty a zářivé oranžové lodičky. Vražedná kombinace. Potter v duchu protočil oči. Zároveň mu ho bylo trochu líto. Paragraf osm nikdy nedostane. Šílenec, který předstírá šílenství není šílenec.

"Ano. Vyhlaš rozhlasem, aby se všichni velící důstojnící okamžitě dostavili do mé kanceláře. Potřebuji jim sdělit důležitou věc. Ty tu budeš taky," nařídil.

"Rozkaz, pane!" zasalutoval Klinger.

O pár minut později se celým táborem rozléhal Maxwellův hlas: "Pozor hlášení! Všichni velící důstojníci ať se okamžitě dostaví do kanceláře plukovníka Pottera! Má něco na srdci, tak jej nenechte dlouho čekat. Konec!"

♣

Plukovník Potter během porady sledoval každý Charlesův pohled věnovaný Margaret. Nic však nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by se na ní díval něžněji než obvykle. Buď jí nemiloval, nebo se opravdu snažil, aby se vyhnul jakémukoliv podezření. Majoři přišli jako první. Za okamžik se dostavili Hunnicutt s Piercem. Oba ve veselé náladě a nerozhodil je ani Winchesterův nakyslý výraz, který po nich hodil. Asi jim stále neodpustil ty kresby v deníku. O pár vteřin později přišel do kanceláře otec Mulcahy. Celý hořel touhou vědět, co má plukovník na srdci. No a jako poslední dorazil Klinger. Musel přijít, protože tato záležitost se jej týkala také.

"Tak, když jste všichni dorazili, musím vám sdělit dost závažnou věc: včera odpoledne mi volali z velitelství v Soulu a nařídili mi, abych se dostavil na poradu. Nevím, o co půjde, ale musím přijet, nedá se nic dělat," vysvětloval Potter. Ne, nechtěl jim zatím říct pravdu o tom, že komunisti skutečně připravují útok na jihokorejské hlavní město. Všem tuto zprávu oznámí, až bude skutečně jistá. Nerad vyvolával paniku.

"Musím si vybrat zástupce a chci, aby se jím stal Charles," pokračoval. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali. Majorův kyselý výraz nahradil spokojený úsměv.

"Proč to nemůžu být já? Posledně mi to tak šlo!" ozval se Hawkeye.

"Jo, byl to dobrý velitel! S Charliem nebude taková sranda," oponoval BJ.

"Pro tvou informaci mám ty nejlepší předpoklady pro vedení tohoto tábora! Jsem rozený vůdce! Nepřekvapuje mne, že plukovník chce, abych se stal jeho dočasným zástupcem. Vedení polní nemocnice je obrovská zodpovědnost, což vy dva nemůžete vůbec pochopit!" vysvětloval povýšeným tónem major Winchester.

"Uklidni se Charlesi a dobře poslouchej: o jakékoliv závažné věci chci hned vědět! Pokud se bude jednat o neodkladnou záležitost a já nebudu poblíž telefonu, máš povolení jí udělat, ale v nejbližší možné příležitosti vše ohlásíš, jasné?" zeptal se Potter. Charles přikývl.

"Zařídíš, aby chod tábora nebyl nijak závažně narušen. Nerad bych, aby tu během mé nepřítomnosti zavládla anarchie. Proto jej budete všichni na slovo poslouchat. Všichni do jednoho," s těmito slovy se významně podíval na Hawkeyho a Hunnicutta. Oba chirurgové se zatvářili jako neviňátka.

"Jeho slova pro nás budou zákonem!" řekl BJ.

"To chci vidět," dodala sarkasticky Margaret.

"Uvidíš!"

"Nechte toho vy dva. Je všechno jasné?" zeptal se Potter.

"Jasné!" odpověděli všichni.

"Výborně! Cherlesi, tvoje služba začíná za hodinu. Klingere, připrav mi věci a sežeň auto!"

"Ano, pane!" vykřikl Maxwell a šel okamžitě vše zařídit. Velící důstojníci se mezitím rozešli. Jakmile se za Margaret zavřely dveře, Potter si sedl za stůl a povzdechl si. Tohle bude náročný týden. Vůbec netušil, jak bude porada v Soulu probíhat. S velkou pravděpodobností dostanou příkazy ke stěhování. Mezitím se určitě dozví, jak budou boje pokračovat. Další ranění, další desítky hodin na sále.

Nesnášel tuhle práci. Když jej tenkrát vybrali, myslel si, že je to hodně špatný vtip. Ale jakmile přijel do Koreje, tak vtip ztratil veškerou pointu. Ne, že by tahle řezničina byla něco nového. Jenže prošel dvěma světovými válkami a doufal, že konečně bude moci strávit zbytek života v poklidu s Mildred. Tohle si nezasloužila. Vůbec by jej nepřekvapilo, kdyby si našla někoho jiného. Nenáviděl to tady! Pouze jeho přátelé jej drželi nad vodou.


	2. O lásce a válce 2

Charles Emerson Winchester III. seděl za stolem plukovníka Pottera a užíval si své první hodiny coby velitel celého tábora. Kouřil doutník a popíjel burgundské víno, které mu poslala Honorie. Mrzelo jej, že se jedná pouze dočasnou funkci. Tahle práce by se mu líbila. Ticho v kanceláři narušovalo Klingerovo psaní ve vedlejší místnosti. Hlasité ťukání napovídalo, že desátník dělá všechno, co mu nařídil. Chtěl mít stručný přehled o stavu zásob. Pokud by něco chybělo, musí o tom vědět. Klinger však najednou svojí práci přerušil a vešel do jeho malého království.

"Pane, máme tu problém! Udělal jsem přehled zásob - tak jak jste si poručil - a zjistil jsem, že nám dochází éter a penicilín. Nemusím vám doufám vysvětlovat, jaká katastrofa by to byla, kdyby došly," vysvětloval ten pošuk v kostýmku své matky.

"Cože? Myslel jsem, že jich máme ještě dost. No nic. Musíš je nějak sehnat," poručil. Jeho první důležité rozhodnutí! Tohle byla paráda. Klidně by jej komandoval celičký den. Major vstal a šel za ním. Rád by viděl, jak se tady shánějí léky.

"Fajn, zavolám Sparkymu," řekl Max. Za chvíli už vytáčel číslo na ústřednu. Dlouho se Sparkym nemluvil, protože za sebe měl náhradu. Zlomil si nohu, když utíkal k jednomu důležitému hovoru z Pentagonu. Uklouzl na vytřené podlaze. Nešťastná náhoda. Vzal to za něj nějaký mladý voják z nějakého amerického vidlákova, který pomalu ani netušil jak vypadá telefon.

"Sparky? Sparky! Nazdar kamaráde, už dlouho jsme spolu nemluvili! Tak co, jak se máš?" vyzvídal Klinger. To si snad dělá legraci. Jedná se tady o extrémě důležitou věc a oni spolu tlachají jako dvě paničky, které se dlouho neviděly!

"Klingere..."zašeptal výhružně.

"Jasně, šéfe, hned to bude...hele Sparky, máme tady malý problém. Dochází nám éter a penicilín a rád bych věděl, kolik to bude stát," To snad nemyslí vážně?! On bude vyjednávat o ceně? Domníval se, že zásoby sem přijdou automaticky. Očividně byl hodně naivní.

"Ok. Zkusím najít něco, co by se dalo vyměnit. Ale potom je nám musíte rychle zaslat, protože bez éteru nemůžeme operovat, jasné? Fajn, měj se!" Max položil sluchátko. Podíval se na Charlese s vážnou tváří.

"Špatné zprávy majore. Musíme sehnat něco na výměnu. Nedívejte se na mě takhle! Já ta pravidla nevymyslel. Pokud něco na oplátku nepošleme, tak zásoby dorazí až za dlouho. Mimochodem, to je burgundské, co pijete v kanceláři?" zeptal se zvědavě Klinger.

"Ať tě to ani nenapadne, ty jeden toledský opičáku!" varoval jej Charles. Dárky od Honorie byly jednou z mála spojek s civilizovaným světem.

"Ale víte, kolik tím zachráníte životů? Kolik jich je?" vyzvídal.

"Celá bedna. Plus tři krabice belgických pralinek!"

"Výborně!Takové věci tu mají cenu zlata! Dejte mi je a já zařídím, aby všechno dorazilo v pátek v pořádku," řekl spokojeně Max.

"Nenávidím tě!" prskal vztekle Winchester.

"Obchod je obchod."

"Šach!" oznámil s úsměvem Hawkeye. Seděl v Bažině společně s Hunnicuttem a hráli Opilé šachy. Tuto hru vymysleli minulý týden. Pravidla byla velmi jednoduchá: hráli se jako normální šachy, avšak za každou vyhozenou figurku se musel dotyčný člověk napít skleničky destilátu z Kolony. Ke konci už ani nedokázali dělat správné tahy po políčkách. BJ si povzdechl a dolil si další alkohol.

Věděl, že je v koncích. Hawkaye mu zablokoval všechny únikové cesty. Ano, mohl zachránit krále tím, že se z černého políčka přesune na bílé, které se nacházelo u samého okraje šachovnice. Ale v dalším tahu mu jeho přítel dá lehce mat černou královnou.

"Vzdávám se! Ta šachovnice se houpe," řekl světlovasý doktor. Dotkl se prstem špičky svého krále a položil jej.

"Tohle není zábava. To jsi nemohl počkat na šach a mat?" vztekal se Hawkeye. BJ jen pokrčil rameny a na ex vypil všechen alkohol, jenž se nacházel v poloprázdné láhvy, do které nalévali své výtvory.

"Pojďme dělat něco smysluplnějšího!" navrhl BJ.

"Smysluplnějšího? V tomhle stavu? Co takhle zase drbat našeho majora s modrou krví?" zeptal se Hawkeye a natáhl se na rozvrzanou vojenskou postel. Dal si ruce za hlavu.

"Čteš mi myšlenky. Otázka měsíce: kdo je ona záhadná H., kterou zmiňuje ve svém deníku?" uvažoval nahlas Hunnicutt.

"Napadá mě pouze Margeret. I když mě to nijak nepřekvapuje. Párkrát jsem zahlédl, jak po ní hází očkem. Hlavně, když se ohýbala," šklebil se jeho kamarád.

"Hele, to není žádný pořádný důkaz! Každý chlap v táboře se na ní rád podívá! Musíme jej sledovat až budou spolu. Pokud spolu něco mají, tak dříve nebo později udělají chybu," navrhl BJ. Hawkeye s jeho nápadem nadšeně souhlasil.

"Musíme být ve střehu!" upozornil.

"Ve dne v noci!"

"Nezamhouříme oči!" prohlásil rozhodně kapitán Pierce.

"Ani na vteřinu!"

"Beru tě za slovo," dodal s úsměvem BJ.

Vypadalo to, jako kdyby obě strany zmoudřely a konečně přestaly válčit. Ovšem na jak dlouho? Doktoři i sestry mohli dva dny nerušeně odpočívat. Winchestrovi připadalo, že je tu až moc velký klid. Na základě jeho zkušeností to nebylo dobré. Ještě pár hodin a do tábora dorazí taková spousta raněných, že na ně nebudou stačit. Kéž by se mýlil!

Spolupráce s Klingerem probíhala kupodivu hladce. Stačilo zvýšit hlas a z Maxe se vmžiku stala tryskomyš. Udělal vše dobře, rychle a za velmi krátkou dobu. Takhle se na něj musí! Měl by mít nad sebou pevnou ruku! Dokonce mu nařídil, aby přestal nosit to příšerné dámské oblečení. Sice dělal obličeje, ale rozkaz byl rozkaz.

"Pane, mohu s vámi mluvit?" zeptal se Klinger, který nakoukl do kanceláře. Opravdu už nenosil ženské šaty. Místo nich si vzal tmavé kalhoty, košily a baseballovou čapku s velkým T. Trouba. Copak opravdu neví, jak se má v armádě oblékat? Co kdyby přišla inspekce?

"O co jde, Maxi?"

"Volala zdravotní sestra Jane Simpsonová ze sirotčince. Hrozí, že je budou zase bombardovat. Potřebuje tu na pár dní zůstat, " vysvětloval Klinger. Charles si uvědomil, co se děje. Dočasný klid skončil. Zanedlouho dorazí další ranění.

"Ach bože. Řekni jí, ať okamžitě přijede. Spoj mne ihned s Potterem, jasné?!" poručil.

Jednání s plukovníkem netrvalo dlouho. Charles Pottera obeznámil s evakuací sirotků. Zajímala jej i zdravotní sestra. Až přijede, tak by se s ní rád setkal. Byla nová a ještě s ní neměl tu čest hovořit. Když rozhovor skončil, nechal poslat pro Pierce, Hunnicutta a Margaret. Všichni tři poslouchali jeho příkazy. Nepřijímali sirotky poprvé. Scénář jejich příjezdu byl pokaždé stejný. Museli hlavně připravit lůžka navíc. Každá pomoc se hodila. I on vyšel ze své kanceláře a přidal ruku k dílu. Do Bažiny se vešly dvě postele. Kdyby si BJ a Hawkeye občas uklidili ten svůj svinčík, uvolnilo by se místo ještě pro jednoho.

S těžkým srdcem vzal krabice s burgundským a pralinkami. Doma se sice jednalo o luxusní zboží, ale pořád to bylo jídlo, které si mohli úspěšní a bohatí odpustit. Na černém trhu měly obrovskou cenu. Alespoň pro ně. Kolik lidí mohl díky nim zachránit? Navíc mu všechno přišlo tak strašně absorudní. Pár krabic rozhodovalo o tom, jestli jejich ranění přežijí nebo ne.


	3. O lásce a válce 3

Sirotci dorazili do tábora sotva tři hodiny poté, co Charles hovořil s plukovníkem Potterem. Stejně jako ostatní, i on přiložil ruku k dílu a pomáhal dětem z nákladního vozu. Společně s nimi dorazila i sestra Jane Simpsonová. Mohlo jí být lehce přes třicet let. Měla husté ryšavé krátké vlasy a unavené čokoládově hnědé oči. Vzala si na sebe sepranou košili a kalhoty, které se mohly klidně umazat.

"Ani nevíte jak jsem Vám vděčná za to, že nám pomáháte!" řekla Winchesterovi, když vyložili všechny děti a společně s Klingerem je rozdělili do stanů. Bažina získala dva nové obyvatele - devítiletého kloučka a sedmiletou holčičku. Překvapilo jej, že mluví anglicky. Nejspíš je učila slečna Simpsonová.

"To nic není slečno, vždy vám rádi pomůžeme. Mimochodem, ty děti vypadají hladově. V kuchyni pro ně máme přichystané jídlo a mléko."

"Děkujeme mnohokrát! Ještě bych zapomněla...až potkáte Francise...tedy Otce Mulcahyho, můžete mu prosím vyřídit, že bych s ním ráda mluvila?" zeptala se Jane. Charlesovi neušlo, že se červená.

"Ano, vyřídím mu to. Teď mě prosím omluvte, musím dohlédnout na ostatní," rozloučil se major. Po celý zbytek dne uvažoval nad tím, jestli Francis a Jane spolu něco mají. Když otce odchytil a vyřídil mu vzkaz, celý se rozzářil jako sluníčko. Že by tu Jane měl opravdu rád? Nu což, i kněz měl právo na lásku. Církevní celibát považoval za nesmysl a nikoho nesoudil. I on sám miloval člověka, kterého milovat nesměl.

Charles ležel na posteli. Vedle něj u lůžka klečel Hawkeye. Pierce měl jednu ruku na jeho hrudníku. Starší chirurg jí překryl svojí a hladil palcem. Nemluvili. Slova nebyla nutná. Jen si vychutnávali přítomnost jeden druhého. Nikdy mu neřekl, jak moc jej miluje. Všechny ty věty, které napsal do deníku, patřili jemu. Schválně se o něm ovšem zmiňoval v ženském rodě. Nikdy nevěděl, kdo se může hrabat v jeho věcech. Co kdyby zase přijel ten magor Flagg a začal všechny podezírat ze spolupráce s komunisty? Co kdyby během svého šmejdění náhodou objevil, že je na muže? Za chvíli by to věděl každý voják v Koreji. Jeho kariéra by byla ohrožena. To nehodlal dopustit!

Jak se Hawkeymu podařilo dešifrovat jeho slova? Došel mu skrytý význam jeho vyznaní? Jak? Jak je to možné? Vážně byl tak strašně neopatrný?

"Jsi velmi špatný lhář, víš to?" usmál se muž klečící u lůžka. Charles se propadal hanbou. Byl tak zbabělý...

Hawkeye se naklonil. Byl tak blízko. Nebezpečně blízko. Mohl se utopit v jeho překrásných modrých očích. Nikdy jej nepřestalo udivovat, kolik v nich viděl dobra. Mladší doktor nejprve políbil Charlesovu ruku, která zakrývala tu jeho. Tušil, co bude následovat. Zavřel oči, když se jejich rty dotkly. Na nic už nemyslel.

"Charlesi! Charlesi, vstávej! Nemůžeš tady takhle chrápat!" volal nějaký ženský hlas. Vzápětí si uvědomil, že je to Margaret. Jakmile se probral, cítil, jak s ním třese. Došlo mu, že je na pooperačním a že si udělal polštář ze záznamů svých pacientů. Bolelo jej za krkem. Kdy krucinál usnul? Muselo to být poté, co strávil na sále nejméně deset hodin. Pár hodin po sirotkách totiž dorazili ranění. Stalo se to, co předpokládal. Takový chaos tu ještě neměli. Nevěděl, kam dřív skočit. Naštěstí Jane Simpsonová děti skvěle zvládla. Poslechly jí na slovo a nedělaly žádné potíže.

"Promiň Margaret, půjdu si lehnout do Bažiny," řekl Winchester.

"Dobře, vezmu to za tebe. Dej se pořádně do kupy, vypadáš hrozně!" S těmito slovy vrchní sestra odešla zkontrolovat pacienty s vážným poraněním. Charles jí uposlechl. Vydal se směrem k Bažině. Celý tábor se ponořil do tmy. Zvedl hlavu k obloze. Na nebi nebyl jediný mráček. Dokonce viděl i část ramene Mléčné dráhy, kterak se třpytí jako hromada rozhozených démantů na černém suknu. Úžasný pohled. Takový výjev nikdy v Bostonu neuvidí. Bylo tam až příliš světelného znečištění.

Chvíli se kochal hvězdami, avšak poté se vydal dál. Jen tak se procházel, protože se mu do stanu ještě nechtělo. Poslední dobou se vyhýbal osobnímu problému jménem Hawkeye Pierce. Když zjistil, že se do něj zamiloval, tak jej to šokovalo. Od té chvíle s ním nedokázal být sám v jedné místnosti. Buď byl příliš rozrušený nebo mu vadila každá sestřička, se kterou Hawkeye flirtoval.

Za své city se hluboce styděl. U Winchesterů se ještě nikdy nestalo, že by se některý člen zamiloval do osoby stejného pohlaví. Co by tomu řekli lidé ze slušné společnost? Charles Emerson Winchester III. z privilegované bostonské rodiny preferuje muže! Svoje příbuzné by společensky znemožnil i zostudil. Nenáviděl své postavení a ještě více nenáviděl společenské předsudky, které mu znemožňovaly být tím, čím chtěl. I na tu pitomou lékařskou fakultu šel kvůli otci. Kdyby studoval práva nebo jakýkoliv jiný obor, nikdy by neskončil v takové díře. Na druhou stranu by se však nikdy nesetkal se svojí láskou.

Často o Piercovi sníval. Jeho sny postupem času nabíraly explicitních podob. Ze začátku jimi byl naprosto šokovaný. Ale později je akceptoval a těšil se na ně. Avšak druhý den se Hawkeymu nedokázal podívat do tváře. Mladší doktor vůbec netušil, co se děje. Nachápal, proč je na něj naštvaný, když mu nic neprovedl.

Charles ještě nějakou dobu bloumal mezi stany a přemýšlel o Piercovi, než se konečně vydal do Bažiny. Jakmile otevřel dveře, uviděl, jak objekt jeho touhy vypráví dvěma korejským sirotkům pohádku. Děti nadšeně poslouchaly a když skončil s vyprávěním, chtěly si dát nášup.

"Ještě! Ještě!" škemraly.

"Fajn. Teď jsi na řadě ty," řekl Hunnicuttovi.

"Proč by jí nemohl vyprávět Charles? Já už mám svoje kolo za sebou!"

"Hele, vypadám snad jako nějaká pohádková babička? Ne. Jsem utahaný chirurg, který má za sebou deset hodin řezničiny a šití. Nechte mě spát!" zamručel Winchester.

"Charlesi, nemysli si, že jsi unavený jen ty. My toho máme také dost. Ale buď tak laskav a pověz jim alespoň jednu. To tě opravdu nezabije," řekl Hawkeye. Winchester se nakonec nechal přemluvit.

"Tak dobře. Co chcete slyšet? Červenou karkulku? O holčičce a třech medvědech?"

"Ne, to už nám vyprávěla teta Jane. Chceme nějakou novou!" vysvětlilo děvčátko.

"A co Čaroděje ze země Oz? Znáte to?"

"Ne," zakroutil hlavou chlapec.

"Výborně!"

"To jsem zvědav, jak to bude ve tvém podání vypadat," zajímal se BJ.

"Vsadím se, že Dorotka bude nafrněná zbohatlice, která se přidá ke Zlé čarodějnici a z Lízátkové guildy si udělá sluhy," odvětil Hawkeye.

"Běžte oba do háje. Takže...bylo nebylo, v Kansasu kdysi žila jedna holčička, která se jmenovala Dorotka. Bydlela na farmě s tetou a strýčkem. Její rodiče zemřeli, když byla ještě maličká. Teta i strýček pracovali po celý den a domů chodili nesmírně unavení. Neměli na ní ani trochu času, i když jí hluboce milovali a rádi by se jí věnovali. Aby nebyla tak osamělá, darovali jí pejska Tota. Zanedlouho se z nich stala nerozlučná dvojice. Dorotka si život bez pejska nedokázala představit. Hráli si spolu dlouhé hodiny na louce dál od farmy. Jednou se však uprostřed jejich hry začal zvedat vítr. Dívenka uviděla, jak se na obzoru objevilo obrovské černé tornádo. Okamžitě utíkala k farmě a Toto jí byl v patách. Doma hledala tetu i strýčka, avšak ti se společně s pomocníky ukryli ve sklepě. Dorotka na nic nečekala a chtěla se k nim schovat. Jenže dveře sklepa byly pevně zamčené! Nemohla je otevřít. Začala křičet, ale nikdo jí přes burácející vítr nemohl slyšet..."

Hawkeye se přistihl, jak společně s dětimi a Hunnicuttem hltá každé Charlesovo slovo. Čaroděje ze země Oz miloval. Rád tento příběh četl jako dítě pod peřinou s baterkou v ruce, když už měl dávno spát. I dětem se tato pohádka moc líbila. S napětím poslouchaly, jak dívenku odneslo tornádo do země Oz. Fandily jí a bály se, když jí Zlá čarodějnice uvěznila ve svém sídle. Zamilovaly si Glindu, Plecháče, Strašáka i Zbabělého lva. Avšak kvůli únavě nevydržely až do konce. No nic, v pohádce budou pokračovat zítra.

Charles je přikryl vojenskou dekou. Poté se převlékl, pozhasínal světla a konečně ulehl do postele. Měl toho už dost. Nejraději by usnul hlubokým spánkem a spal by několik dní v kuse jako Šípková Růženka.


	4. O lásce a válce 4

Hawkeye nezapomněl na svůj slib, který v záchvatu opilosti dal Hunnicuttovi. Každý slib by se měl plnit. I ten, který byl lehkomyslně pronesen během opice. V následujících dnech nespustil Winchestra z očí. Hlavně dával bedlivý pozor ve chvílích, kdy byl v Margaretině přítomnosti. Pokud byla jejich teorie správná, tak dřív nebo později udělají chybu. Pierce se nad tou myšlenkou v duchu pousmál. Historie měla jednu zajímavou vlastnost - až moc často se stávalo, že se opakovala.

A proto vůbec nechápal, že jej tato domnělá teorie tak moc rozčiluje. Bylo přeci jedno, s kým Margaret chodí nebo ne. Ale pak si v nitru uvědomil, že tady vůbec nejde o ni. V duchu tuto myšlenku pohřbil tak hluboko, jak jen to šlo.

Hawkeye si moc dobře uvědomoval, že Charles byl daleko jiný než Frank Burns. Něco se mu na něm líbilo, jenže vůbec nedokázal říct co. Snad to, že na rozdíl od Kuního ksichtu uměl ukázat i lidštější stránku. Kolikrát se stávalo, že jej překvapil svoji dobrotou, kterou by u takového arogantního člověka vůbec nečekal. Nejvíc jej překvapil loni o Vánocích. To seděl sám ve stanu a popíjel destilát z Kolony. BJ byl někde venku a stejně tak i Charles. Mohl si vychutnat vzácný moment úplné samoty. Jenže ten netrval dlouho, protože kdosi začal klepat na dveře Bažiny.

"Dále."

Dveře klaply. Do důstojnického chlívku vstoupil Klinger, který měl na sobě vojenskou beranici s kožíškem, zelenou péřovou bundu a pod ní dlouhou hnědou sukni. Na nohy si vzal kozačky s vysokým podpatkem. Hawkeye jej vlastně obdivoval. Vůbec nechápal, jak v něčem takovém může vůbec chodit.

"Co chceš, paní Clausová?" Zeptal se, když se desátník bez vyzvání posadil na Winchesterovu postel.

"Asi mi to neuvěříte, kapitáne, ale stalo se něco neuvěřitelného! Úplně mi to vyrazilo dech!" Začal. Hawkeye se na něho se zaujetím podíval.

"Copak, konečně skončila válka? To by vysvětlovalo tvoje ohromení," řekl a usrkl si ze skleničky. Jednu nabídl Klingerovi, který jí rád přijal.

"Ne, jde o majora Winchestera. Právě jsem zjistil, že sirotčinci daroval obrovské krabice plné čokolády!"

Taková informace upoutala Piercovu plnou pozornost.

"Počkej, Charles někomu něco daroval? Náš Winchester, který se chová jako kluzký had pokaždé, když má věnovat nějaký cent na charitu?" Zeptal se.

"Přesně tak, kapitáne. Ani já tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Ale to ještě není to nejlepší," vysvětloval Klinger.

"Povídej, jsem napjatý jako kšandy."

"Dneska ráno zjistil, že ty sladkosti někdo prodal na černém trhu. Hrozně se rozčiloval, ale pak mu vychovatel v sirotčinci všechno vysvětlil: čokoládu musel prodat proto, že za ní dostanou děti rýži a zelí na celý měsíc! To znamená, že…" vypravoval desátník, ale závěrečnou větu nedokončil.

"…že Charles udělal pro sirotky daleko víc, než my všichni dohromady," vydechl překvapený Hawkeye. Tohle opravdu nečekal. Mýlil se, když ve Winchesterovi viděl kopii Franka Burnse. Tenkrát o Vánocích začal Charlese vidět v jiném světle. Po nějaké době si uvědomil, že zbožňuje chvíle, kdy Winchester odhodil svoji arogantní masku a začal se chovat jako člověk. Už k němu nebyl tak jízlivý jako předtím. Od té doby jej mnohokrát přesvědčil o své dobrotě. Avšak Hawkeye nikdy nenašel odvahu si s ním pořádně promluvit.

Pierce potěšilo, když zjistil, že má další den službu s Charlesem. Po snídani obešel pacienty a pak si sedl ke stolu, kde vyplňoval dokumenty o jejich zdravotním stavu. Mezitím čas od času věnoval pohled majorovi, jak se individuálně stará o jednoho zraněného vojáka. Věděl, o jaký případ se jedná. Ten kluk byl na sále nejdéle ze všech a Charles vynaložil všechny síly, aby jej zachránil. Pracoval na něm deset hodin a po operaci si ustlal na stole, u kterého právě Hawkeye seděl. Některé záznamy byly trochu pomuchlané, ale na tom momentálně nezáleželo.

Nedokázal z něj spustit oči. Sledoval, s jakou pečlivostí se o vojáka stará. V jeho očích uviděl laskavost a opravdové štěstí. Jen ve výjimečných okamžicích mohl pozorovat takovou vzácnost. Nic si už nenalhával - opravdu mu to slušelo. Charles však v tu chvíli ucítil, že jej někdo sleduje a než stačil najít zdroj, tak se Hawkeye vrátil zpět ke svým papírům.

Nemohl uvěřit, nad čím přemýšlí. Ne, že by jej šokovalo, že se jedná o muže. Když studoval na univerzitě, tak zjistil, že jej přitahují obě pohlaví. Měl i románek s několika muži, ale nikdy netrvaly dlouho. Většinou šlo o krátké známosti a se svými partnery se už nikdy neviděl. Ale Charles…ne, tohle bylo na něj už trochu moc. Nemohl se mu líbit, prostě nemohl.

"Zatraceně," pomyslel si Pierce.

*

Major Winchester byl spokojen sám se sebou. Odvedl kus skvělé práce. Jeho pacientovi se dařilo výborně. Kromě zranění žaludku se mu podařilo zachránit i vojákovu ruku. A navíc trávil službu s Hawkeyem. Den už nemohl být lepší.

Měl pár hodin volno a nejraději by ležel v Bažině na své posteli, kde by snil s otevřenýma očima. Ovšem taková kratochvíle mu nebyla povolena, protože jako dočasný velící tábora se musel odebrat do Potterovy kanceláře a pracovat několik hodin s tím šaškem Klingerem. Ale na druhou stranu k němu nemusel být tak přísný. Koneckonců…kdyby ho nebylo, tak by včas nedostali krabice plné éteru a penicilinu.

Krátce po obědě jej přišla navštívit Jane Simpsonová. Posadila se na židli, která stála před stolem a spustila:

"Jsem Vám velmi vděčná, že jste se o nás tak skvěle postaral, majore. Ale budeme muset vyrazit na jih. Fronta se každou chvilku přesunuje k vám a opravdu by nebylo bezpečné, kdybychom tady zůstali."

"Chápu Vás, madam, ale kam půjdete?" Zeptal se Charles.

"Otec Mulcahy nám pomohl zařídit provizorní sirotčinec v jedné vesnici kousek od Soulu. Původně to bylo malé stavení, které patřilo misionářům, ale ti před válkou odjeli do Států, protože jim to nařídila církev. Od té doby se tam o to nikdo nestaral, ale otec byl tak hodný, že své nadřízené přesvědčil, aby nás tam nechali," vysvětlovala překvapenému důstojníkovi.

"Ale celý ten přesun bude pro vás hodně riskantní."

"Já vím, majore. Jenže co můžeme v takové chvíli dělat? I vy se budete muset přesouvat, pokud se fronta dostane až k vám. Lepší bude, když děti vezmu a odejdu s nimi teď, než abychom zase utíkali před bombami," řekla smutně vychovatelka.

"Dobře. Dáme vám na cestu jídlo a teplé oblečení. Kromě toho zařídím, aby vás k Soulu vezl ten nejlepší řidič, kterého tady máme. Přeji vám hodně štěstí a ať se vám ve vašem novém domově daří."

"Jsem Vám nesmírně zavázána, majore Winchestere. Nikdy Vám to nezapomenu." Děkovala dojatá Jane.

"Nemáte vůbec zač. Pro mě je to maličkost."

Naložit sirotky na nákladní vůz nebylo nic těžkého. Seržant Rizzo čekal, až všichni nastoupí a rozloučí se s ostatními. Bylo to skutečně dojemné, jak ti malý caparti mávali táboru na rozloučenou. Každý věděl, že už je asi nikdy neuvidí. Avšak hřálo je u srdce, že kousek od Soulu budou v bezpečí. Ovšem jen málokdo tušil, že by jejich myšlenky plukovník Potter nesdílel.

Otec Mulcahy tušil, že situace je vážná. Nebyl hlupák. Když jezdil za Jane Simpsonovou do sirotčince, tak viděl, jak ze severu prchají před frontou stovky uprchlíků. Jednalo se o celé vesnice, jejíž obyvatelé si zachraňovali holé životy jen s hrstkou majetku, který mohli naložit na dřevěné vozy. Strašně se bál o Jane. Nemusel jí moc dlouho přesvědčovat k tomu, aby nakonec s dětmi šla k nim.

Miloval ji. Více než kohokoliv jiného. Svůj vztah drželi v přísném utajení, i když předtím sám se sebou svedl obrovský vnitřní boj. Dokonce vážně uvažoval, že odejde z církve. Už měl i napsanou rezignaci, ale krátce po jejím dokončení papír spálil. Nakonec se rozhodl zůstat, protože věděl, že jej zranění i obyvatelé tábora budou potřebovat.

Moc dobře věděl, že se hodně dlouho neuvidí. Avšak pro něj byla bezpečnost jeho milé přednější. S trochou nadsázky by se dalo říct, že Jane a její děti pro něj byli něco jako jedna velká rodina, kterou on nikdy mít nebude. Neodpustil by si do konce života, kdyby se jim cokoliv stalo.

Když náklaďák odjížděl, Jane mu věnovala pohled plný bolesti. Moc dobře věděla, jak jí miluje a že tohle všechno dělá proto, aby je ochránil. Mávala mu společně s dětmi, a přesto se neubránila slzám. Rychle je setřela, aby nikdo nic nepoznal.


End file.
